


Make A U

by wickedtrue



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1332952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedtrue/pseuds/wickedtrue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You already planning the next kid, LT?" Shepard teased. </p><p>"I was planning the next three," Vega promised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make A U

**Author's Note:**

> Clearing out the random fic pieces I have scattered in my email, I found this and decided to post it! It is an old drabble, I think from one of the kink memes. I think the call was a variety of pairings with babies. Happy, fluffy baby fic! 
> 
> Unbetaed! Sorry!

Vega blinked his eyes open, perplexed why he was awake, then looked down.

His three day old daughter kicked her heels into solar plexus again. Tiny Carla (He liked the name. It had been his abuela's name. After a long think, they both decided they didn't know anyone named Carla that had died, so Carla it was) had her little fist pressed against her mouth as she made tiny gurgles to the ceiling. 

Shepard had been leery of putting her down in the crib (really, even letting the baby out of her line of sight for longer than a moment). He had finally gotten Lola to lie down against his shoulder with Carla stretched out on her back across his chest. Their bed was just as good as a crib, he reasoned to her. Both his girls had dropped off almost instantly, and he felt damn proud of his quick thinking.

Neither of them could stop touching her. Vega could barely wrap his mind around it, even after six months of adjustment (Lola had not noticed her own pregnancy until about three months in. "I thought my damn cybernetics weren't working right!" she would mutter, all cross, when she was forced out of active duty and into scheduled nap time) that _this_ was his kid. He helped make this. 

"Hola," he whispered, touching a finger to Carla's other tiny hand (and melted inside again when she instantly grabbed it, her fingers barely managing to wrap around his forefinger). "What is it, beautiful?"

Carla gave a furious little wiggle and smacked her heels against his stomach again, still holding tight to his finger. 

Vega turned his head and glanced down at Shepard. Lola was fast asleep, and he hated to wake her. But he didn't think he could solve this one on his own. "Hey, commander," he whispered and kissed the top of her head (she was there, it couldn't be helped), "we've got incoming."

"What's that, Jimmy?" Shepard slurred into his shoulder, still mostly asleep. She hid her face in his shoulder and tightened her hold around his waist. "You gotta pole dance on Omega to save the Council? I'll get you a thong."

"Ha, ha." He was going to shot Garrus one day for making that joke in Shepard's hearing. Ever since, Shepard had her own affectionate nickname for him. That also doubled as a horrible, joke secret identity: Jimmy Vega, Omega dancer at large. It was kind of awkward when she tried to whip it out during sex in her Sexy Lola voice, but he rolled with it. ...it was the Sexy Lola voice; there was no saying no (no wonder they had a kid already).

Their daughter gave a furious little wiggle on his chest. She made an unhappy sound that was the prerequisite to a full blown wail (things he had discovered in the short time he was a dad: babies go from quiet to extremely loud in 2 seconds flat). "Lola, sorry. But I think this wake up call is all you."

"Urrg." She rubbed her face on his shoulder, still refusing to move, then shoved a hand down her top. "Urg, yes. I'm leaking."

"Yeah, I know, nena." They both did an awkward shuffle around on the bed to migrate the baby with as little fuss as possible between them. "Papi doesn't have the right equipment. Hold on, Mama will make it all better."

Shepard just stripped off her cami top, tossing the garment somewhere near the hamper, and sat up a little straighter. "All right, let's see if I can do this right... Make a 'U' with your fingers, oh hey!" They both laughed as Carla latched onto Shepard's breast without any fuss (entirely unlike the dramatic scene after the birth that had Lola convinced she was going to be a terrible mother and their kid hated her). "Well, at least one of us knows what they're doing."

Vega smiled to himself, watching the two of them. It was starting to sink in: this was his little girl. He had not only managed to get the biggest badass hero in the galaxy to fall in love with him, he now had a kid with her. This was Shepard, his Lola, with her hair down from the bun she constantly kept it in, cooing over their little girl. He slide his hand up and down her calf, just wanting to touch her. She glanced up at him and smiled over Carla's tiny head of red hair, all soft and relaxed like he had only seen her after he told her all the Reapers were dead and EDI (and the Geth) were just fine. His heart did an odd little quirk in his chest.

"I love you," he blurted out.

"I know," she whispered right back. "Come here."

He slid up the bed and couldn't help but twist his fingers in her hair as they kissed with open mouths, his tongue sliding once against hers before Shepard pulled back.

"You already planning the next kid, LT?" she teased. 

His dick twitched. Mmm, Sexy Lola voice.

"I was planning the next three."


End file.
